Rejection
by Stephan1013
Summary: ONEXSHOT Riku is ready, to tell Sora how he really feels. But the real question is, can Sora handle it? Read


Sora sat on a hill in Destiny Island, watching the sun slowly set. As he crossed his legs, to give a better balance, he tried to relax more. He was thinking about Kairi; _why don't I just go over to her house?_ But he knew he couldn't, because he got Kairi in trouble for trying to plan to run away. Kairi's mother told him to stay away, he did, but he was dying to see Kairi; her beautiful red hair, her blue eyes, and her red lips that resembled a rose petal. Then he also felt bad, because her mother told him to stay away, because she thought that it was only because of him, that Kairi got into the whole 'Heartless' mess.

"Sora?" Said a voice in the distance, it was Riku; he was walking towards Sora waving and smiling.

Sora turned his head and saw Riku, "Hey Riku! Come sit down!" Sora patted the empty spot next to him, to give Riku the 'okay' to sit there.

Riku was nervous, _should I tell him? Is now the right time? _"So Sora, how has life been treating you?" He sighed slowly as he sat down next to Sora, he felt a tingle against his spine; being next to Sora, this close, was heaven. Riku loved seeing this chestnut haired kid, and those beautiful blue eyes. He could stare into them for days, years, millenniums. He observed Sora closely, looking up and down, watching for any sudden movement; he was always like that with Sora.

"Gosh, Riku you act as if we haven't seen each other in months!" Sora smiled and started to giggle, not a girly giggle, just a normal 'Sora' giggle.

Riku smiled too, he loved it when he saw Sora smile, seeing Sora's dimples, and those beautiful white teeth; but most of all he loved hear that giggle. "Yeah, I know but we don't talk that much anymore. You're busy with helping your dad build that playhouse for me, you, Kairi." Riku shuddered, he hated saying that name. When he said that name, he felt as if time froze on him.

"Oh yeah, well it'll be a few more weeks till it's done, but it's coming along nicely. I'm doing pretty well; I mean I'm getting so strong! One day I'll beat you in a fight!" Sora suddenly jumped up and started showing off his muscles.

"Sora, you'll never beat me" With a cocky grin forming on his lips.

"Yea, well I did in Hollow Bastion!" Sora exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out.

Riku sighed, "Sora, you forget, you weren't fighting me. You were fighting that weakling, Ansem." He sneered at that name.

_Well if he was such a weakling, why couldn't you fight him off? _Thought Sora, but he didn't dare say that out loud, he tried thinking of something else to say. "Well, uh, I will still beat you, I mean c'mon! I've beaten so many people! Let's see there was; The Trick master, Clayton, Hercules, Hades, Jafar, Oogie Boogie Man, Caption Hook, Ursula, Magnificent, you, Ansem. You see that's a lot of people Riku! I so think I'm stronger now!" He said, while counting them off his fingers.

Riku stood up, you could see the anger in her face; he had his fist clenched. "For the last time Sora, you didn't beat me! You were fighting ANSEM!" He roared, his face almost turned beat red.

Sora, stumbled back, "Ok Riku, sorry."

Riku noticed the fear in Sora's eye's "Sora, I'm sorry. It just gets to me; Ansem was able to control me. I still can't believe I let myself be controlled by the darkness!" He said, looking away with tears forming in his eyes.

Sora looked sadly at Riku, he knew somewhat of how he felt. He hated the fact, that he even had to try to hurt Riku; because, he was Sora's best friend. Sora sighed and sat back down, looking up at the sky.

"Sora I have to tell you something." Riku began saying, his mind racing with thoughts. _It's ok Riku, he'll understand. Maybe, maybe he feels the same way. _

"Huh? Ok shoot Riku, you can tell me anything." Sora had leaned back and looked up at Riku, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Sora, I've known you since we were little, and here we are," Riku sat down, very closely to Sora. Sora didn't seem to mind. _Ok maybe he does feel the same. _"And I've gotten some really strong feelings about you Sora." He felt almost positive he felt the same.

"What kind of feelings Riku?" Sora said, giving no thought of what Riku meant, as he just sat there listening.

"Sora, I _love _you." Riku leaned in on Sora, ready to kiss him.

"WHOA! Back off!" Sora rolled away from Riku and jumped up from the ground.

"Sora, are you ok?" Riku rose from the ground slowly, his heart pounding fiercely.

"What do you mean, you love me?" Sora panted, almost breathless.

"Sora, I can't help it! I do love you, come here—please." Riku walked slowly to Sora. But Sora, kept his distance. Riku felt tears forming, he tried holding them back. "Sora, what's wrong"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? You like me? How am I supposed to take that? All this time I thought we've only been friends, and now to find out you like me!" Sora looked down to the ground.

"Sora, look at me!" Riku screamed, with tears almost flooding his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take this Riku. I 'm sorry, this is too much." Sora, turned away, not looking back. He walked away from years of friendship, years of laughter, years of the brotherly love. Now to find out that Riku loves him makes everything extremely complicated.

Riku now stood alone on the top of the hill; he stood there like a statue. He just poured his heart out to the one he loves, and he got rejected badly. He bowed his face down in defeat, so you could no longer see his eyes. Tears rolled off his face as the wind blew them away.

"There's no me and Sora, there's no me in the picture, I guess it'll always be Sora and Kairi." Riku turned away and walked off.

* * *

Three months later, Riku walked slowly up the hill. His heart was racing at the thought that Sora might be at the top. It had been too long since he last saw Sora, and his heart throbbed at the pain he experienced that day.

Picking up his feet one-by-one, he finally reached the top. He brought his eyes forward, meeting the back of a familiar. His heart leapt as he ran towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora! You came back!" He cried, with a smile exposed on his face.

He turned around, and Riku's face went dead; for it had not been Sora who was standing there. It was someone else; he was short with poise, chocolate hair that reached his shoulders, piercing violet eyes, and a cream-colored complexion.

"Sora?" He said in a strong voice. "I'm not Sora." Now giving Riku a disgusted glare.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were my—someone else. I'm sorry." Riku said as his head fell back down.

The boy ran away snickering at Riku, but he felt defeated once more, and didn't have to strength to yell at the kid. He was infuriated, and nothing was going to cheer him up. He turned on his heel, and ran down the hill as tears streamed down his face. Déjà vu for him, and he had the feeling.

* * *

He took one last chance on the hill. Walking up, he looked around at the clear blue sky. It was the perfect day, and Riku was hoping it wouldn't be ruined. Once he reached the top of the hill, however, his breathing stopped. Standing there waiting for him was none other than _Kairi._ He held back his snarl, as he stood there. But then, another emotion took over him; fear. _Does she know?_

"Riku!" She cheered, running up to him. "I've missed you, I'm so sorry that you and Sora got into a fight." She said frowning.

"Fight?" Riku said, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yeah, Sora told me what happened." She said slowly.

Riku's heart sank, his face felt hot; if she knew the truth, he would just die right then and there.

"He told me, that you two had started arguing about when Ansem took over your body." She sighed softly, "And that you two got so mad, that Sora ran home in tears."

Riku's eyes soften; for once he heard something about Sora. "He was crying?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't talk to me about it. Took him a good week before he told me what happened." She said, looking out at the ocean.

"Oh…really?" He asked, rocking back and forth unnoticed.

"Yeah, that's why he told me he'd never come here anymore. He's afraid you two will run into each other, and Sora said that there was nothing to save." Kairi looked up at Riku, "I tried talking to him about that, but he never changed his mind. I'm sorry Riku." She said sadness still in her eyes.

"It's fine…" He said softly, looking away from her.

"But guess what! He and I became boyfriend, girlfriend recently! Isn't that great!?" She said with excitement.

Riku's head shot up, as his world went cold. His heartbeat sped up, as his brain began to slow down.

"Well, again…I'm sorry this happened to you two. But if you ever wanna hang out, I'm here. Just—don't tell Sora." She giggled, running off.

Riku didn't respond, he didn't have the strength to. His potential lover had left him for the girl he despised. His heart ached tremendously, and this time he didn't hide his tears. He fell back onto the ground, and hit his head hard; knocking him out unconscious.

He didn't want to be alive; if he couldn't have Sora, he didn't see the reason in living at all.


End file.
